thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon
Gordon *'Released': **'Plarail': 26 October 1995 **'Tomy Trains': 1994 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toys Company': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 **'Motorized Railway': 2014 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': 2014 **'Plarail' (redesign): 23 April 2015 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 7443 **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-04 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): 4897 **'TrackMaster' (2009-2013): R9222 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-04 **'TrackMaster' (2013): BLM65 **'Motorized Railway': BGJ69-BGM87 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': BML09 Gordon is a blue tender express engine. Changes *Tomy Trains model (1994-1998 - UK/US) *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company model (1995-2002 - Japan; 1998-2009 - other countries) *Plarail model (updated face, stripes around the boiler, white running board) (2003-2015 - Japan) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, new face design) (2010-2014 - UK/US) *Motorized Railway model (2014-present) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (redesigned body with no middle wheel, new wheel rubber, seperately coupled tender, and motor with enhanced performance) (2014-present) *Plarail model (redesigned with new siderods, CGI styled face, and separately coupled tender)) (2015-present - Japan) Variations * Gordon with Green Express Coach (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) * Gordon with four curved track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) * Gordon with two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Gordon (Tomy Trains, TrackMaster, Motorized Railway) Special Models * Talk 'n' Action Gordon (Plarail) * Powerful Gordon (Plarail) * Talking Gordon (Plarail, TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Gordon to the Rescue (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * O' the Indignity Gordon (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * 3 Speed R/C Gordon (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Gordon and Zoo Wagons (Plarail) * Snowy Gordon (TrackMaster Revolution) * Muddy Gordon (TrackMaster Revolution) Trivia * A flip face version of Gordon was seen on the boxes of some of the earlier TrackMaster products by HiT Toy Company. This however, was never released. Gallery Normal model gallery TOMYTrainsGordon.png|Tomy Trains Gordon TOMYTrainsGordonbox.png|Tomy Trains Gordon box PlarailGordon.png|Plarail Gordon PlarailGordonoldbox.jpg|Plarail Gordon original box PlarailGordonbox.jpg|Plarail Gordon 2003-2012 box PlarailGordon2012box.JPG|Plarail Gordon 2012-2015 box Plarail2015Gordon.jpg|Plarail 2015 Gordon MotorRoadandRailGordon.png|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Gordon TomicaWorldGordonbox.JPG|Tomica World Gordon original box MotorRoadandRailGordonbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Gordon box MotorRoadandRailGordonwithtrack.png|Motor Road and Rail Gordon with track MotorRoadandRailGordonwithtrackbox.PNG|Motor Road and Rail Gordon with track box Tomy UK Gordon.png|TrackMaster UK Gordon TrackMaster(HiTToys)UKGordonbox.JPG|TrackMaster UK Gordon box TrackMaster(HiTToys)GordonwithExpressCoachbox.JPG|TrackMaster US Gordon box TrackmasterGordonwithtwohalfstraighttrackpieces.jpg|TrackMaster Gordon with two half straight track pieces TrackMaster(HiTToys)Gordonwithtwohalfstraighttrackpiecesbox.JPG|TrackMaster Gordon with two half straight track pieces box TrackMaster(HiTToys)Gordonbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Gordon box TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Gordon.png|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Gordon TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012Gordon.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2009-2014 Gordon TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Gordonbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Gordon 2010 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Gordonbox2.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Gordon 2010 alternate box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012Gordonbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Gordon 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Gordonbox3.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Gordon 2013 box MotorizedRailwayGordon.jpg|Motorized Railway Gordon MotorizedRailwayGordonbox.jpg|Motorized Railway Gordon box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014Gordonbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Gordon box Special model gallery Talk'n'ActionGordonbox.jpg|Talk 'n' Action Gordon Plarail PowerfulGordon Face.jpg|Plarail Powerful Gordon PlarailTalkingGordon.jpg|Plarail Talking Gordon FlipFacePrototypes.png|Canceled Prototype TrackMaster Flip Face Gordon (middle) TrackMasterPrototypeGordontotheRescue.png|Gordon to the Rescue TrackMaster3SpeedRCGordon.png|3 Speed RC Gordon PlarailGordonandZooWagons.jpg|Plarail Gordon and the Zoo Wagons Set TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)SnowyGordon.png|TrackMaster (Revolution) Snowy Gordon TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)MuddyGordon.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Muddy Gordon PlarailTalkingGordon(2015).jpg TrackMasterTalkingGordon.jpg TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)TalkingGordon.png TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)TalkingGordonprototype.jpg TrackMasterTalkingGordonupdatedbox.jpg Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1995